Seven Deadly Sins ON HIATUS
by silly-little-rabbit
Summary: Edward & Al get a new partner Lavi A member from the elite Bookman group who was sent to record there journey Slowly Edward starts to get feeling towards him. But what happends when he falls for someone who cant love him back? YAOI EdXLavi rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I bring you a new story, a D. Gray-man and Fullmetal Alchemist cross-over!! And yes It's a Yaoi, So if you don't like, THEN DON'T READ !! Simple as that =3. Also It is taken place basically where Edward and Al Live...Ya...Anyways onwards to the story.** **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or Fullmetal Alchemist, just this plot.** * * * I stared out the window as I watched the trees pass by. It was getting late, as I could faintly see the outlines of the forest zooming past the outside of the train. Al was gone to go see when our stop was going to be. I sighed closing my eyes and laying down myself on the leather seat. It was uncomfortable, but I wasn't tired anyways. I was just upset. I thought about when we were kids and when we played with Winry. Running around, laughing and smiling. I missed our childhood days. But those days are now just memories too me. It caused pain to think about it sometimes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. Al might be back soon and he might see me crying and get all worried. I had to just grin and bare it. I took out my suitcase and took out the file of the new state alchemist who was joining. 'Lavi' was his name, but no last name. Weird, I thought shuffling through the papers. I read though more of it when I heard the door slide open. It was Al. He walked in and sat across from me. "our stop should be coming up soon brother" he said, as I nodded to him as I kept my eyes on the paper work. " what's that?" Al asked curiously. I looked at the armoured boy and sighed. "A new dog has joined the military, his name is Lavi" I answered him. * * * "Ed?" Al said after a few minutes of silence. "Are you alright?" I looked up at the boy as he was staring at me. I didn't notice but tears where falling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away swearing underneath my breath. Then looked at him and smiled a weak smile. "Ya, I'm just disappointed that it wasn't the philosophers stone. I was just so sure we had found it this time." "don't worry brother, we'll find it, and the first thing where going to do it get back your arm and leg". I didn't need to see the smile on his face to know that he was smiling. I made an effort to smile for him. "Ya, we'll find it! If my name isn't Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist!" I stood up on the seat and yelled. Al laughed and I began to laugh to. Yes. We were going to find it. And we where going to have some help from the new kid. Lavi. * * * The train had came to a stop. We got off and looked around. "Hmm, where the hell is colonel bastard!" I yelled. Roy was supposed to come and pick us up from the train station. "The idiot bastard colonel is not here!" I yelled furiously. "Ed calm down" Al said calmly. "No! He said he was going to be here but he isn't! I'm so going to kick his ass when he gets here!" just then Armstrong walked up to us. I hadn't noticed until I started to see stars fluttering in the air. I turned around to see him. "Fullmetal! Sorry but the colonel could not make it due to the fact he was busy with paper work". Armstrong spoke while flexing his muscles. I rolled my eyes at the reason why he wasn't here. Idiot, I thought to myself. "Well let's get a move on, shall we" Armstrong said as the stars were still fluttering around him. "alright, time to go talk to colonel bastard". I smirked, as Al giggled as the three of us walked out of the station and to the car. Hafe way to headquarters I remembered about the new guy. "Hey Armstrong", I said to him as he drove the car towards headquarters. "have you met the new dog yet?" "Yes I have, and he is charming, but not as charming as I!" he flexed his muscles as I laughed at him. He was so full of himself, but not to the point that I hated him, like the colonel. He stopped the car and we got out and walked into the building. Al and I headed towards the colonel office when someone bumped into me. "oh sorry, I didn't see you there" said the red-headed boy. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?!?!" I yelled at the boy as Al held me back. "Brother he didn't say that!" Al said trying to hold me back. The boy shrugged his shoulders and ran off laughing. Al was forced to drag me to Roy's office so I would go and beat the shit out of that idiot. "Why hello fullmetal, how was the mission?" Roy had said while flipping thought unfinished paper work. I sighed remembering the fake stone. "Not so good, it was a fake" I said irritated. "well better luck next time". Just as he had said that Hawkeye walked into the room.

"Sir", she said rolling her eyes to see that the paper work was still not done."Yes" Roy said smiling at her. "The new recruit is here, shall I send him in?" She asked looking a bit irritated herself. "yes send him in, he might as well met his new partners now that there here already" he spoke as he stacked the parts into messy piles. She walked out of the room and I couldn't believe my eyes. The red-headed boy walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Hello, my name is Lavi, I'm you new partner".

* * *

A/N- Oh boy what is Ed going to do Lavi. Anyways, R&R and tell me what you think. - Silly-little-rabbit. =3


	2. Chapter 2

"AL, LET ME GO!" I yelled at him as he held me back from trying to rip Lavi's head off. I squirmed and kicked as Lavi laughed at me. He was laughing at me! That only made me angrier. "fullmetal control yourself!" mustang yelled as he snapped making the lamp on the side of his desk burst into flames. I stopped squirming and Al set me down. I glared at my so-called 'partner' as he smirked at me. "I'm sorry about that Lavi, Edward is short tempered". Al said as I glared at him from the word 'short'. "sorry brother" he apologized. I silently forgave him and turned my attention back towards the red head. "Edward, Al, and Lavi, you there are too leave. Now". Mustangs face had a look of anger, so Al looked at me, then started pushing the three of us out of the room. "Oi! Stop pushing Alphonse!" I yelled bitterly at my younger sibling. I really didn't mean to take out all my anger on him, but I just couldn't stand the red-headed-idiot of a partner. Al stopped pushing and stepped back looking at the two of us. Lavi stared back at him in awe of the metal man in front of him. "There's no one in that suit of armour is there?" Lavi's words trickled out of him mouth in a instant. My mouth fell open in disbelief. "H-how do you k-know th-that?" Al stammered as he too, was clearly in shock as I was. "Well, first of all," Lavi walked closer and took a closer look at my little brother. "First, Al here is your younger brother, am I right? Second I noticed that his voice was not mature enough to possibly to be older than you as well. And lastly, every time he took a step, it sounded hollow, so there for nothing was inside it". Lavi finish speaking, and to prove Al's 'hollow-ness' he tapped on Al's armour and it made an empty hollow noise. I closed my mouth, and a smirk of impression slid across my mouth. "wow your really smart Lavi!" Al blurted out as he raised his left arm and gave him a thumbs up. Already, he was an approved friend in Al's book. "why thank you Alphonse" Lavi replied to my overly happy brother, who was glad he had made a new friend. The smirk on my face was long gone by now as I stared at the teenager in front of me. His hair is a fiery red, that was held up by a green and black bandana. His left eye was covered by a black eye patch, and his other was a vivid bright green. He was taller than me, but only reached to Al's shoulders in the metal body he had. His figure was slim, but muscular underneath the tight fitting green v-neck shirt he was wearing. Over all he was beautiful, for a guy I mean. Lavi's head then turned to face me, as I was starring at him, my face redden in colour as I looked away in embarrassment. Lavi seemed amused as he took a step closer to me and wrapped an arm on top of my right shoulder. A strange look appeared on his face as he dropped his arm. "What's wrong?" Al questioned with a hint of worry in his voice. Lavi stepped back and took a good long look at me. He tilted his head to the left then to the right, as if he where constraining really hard. "Your arm is a prosthetic, am I right?" his voice was thick, almost a tone of sadness. I blinked a few times at him and slowly nodded my head in a yes motion. Even though I couldn't see both of his eyes, his left one had showed enough sadness to know that it had upset him. "My left leg is fake too.." I said slowly as his eyes slowly shifted to my leg. I pulled up my pant leg to show him. His eye traced to metal up my leg and back up to my face. I dropped it and pull my right arm out of my sleeve and gently pulled of my glove. Again his emerald eye traced the metal of my auto-mail from my finger tips to the base of my shoulder. I pulled my sleeve back on and put back on the white glove. I flexed my fingers and stared at my gloved hand in silence. We all walked in silence back to the hotel we where staying at. Nothing but the metal foot steps from Al and the steady breathing from Lavi and I could be heard. * * * We all shared a room, there was only two beds. Al said he would sleep on the floor, but Lavi insisted that him and I would share a bed, so Al gave in and agreed. I laid beside the red head as I stared at the ceiling. I still haven't said a word to him about what had happened me Al ans I. I then felt the bed shift as he moved onto his side to face me. "What... Happened to you, and your brother?" Lavi spoke softly, which sent chills up and down my spine. I took a deep breath as I started off from the start. "When Alphonse and I where younger we lived with our mother. Our father had left us, for an unknown reason. Al and I became fascinated in Alchemy. Our father as an amazing alchemist, our mother had told us, so we began to study all his books about alchemy. We grew more and more intrigued in the science of alchemy. But what we didn't know was that our mother was sick. One day she collapsed and was bedridden for months. Then one day, she passed away, Al and I where left alone in that house. Our friend Winry and her grandmother took us in." "One day, Al and I decided to go for training with a person who knew a lot about alchemy. Three years we returned and got ready. We where going to bring our mother back to life." "We had everything set up, and things where going perfectly, until something terrible happened. This big black force pulled Al away, and took my left leg. I had to act fast in order to bring back my brother. I took the old armour our father had, and drew in my own blood the seal, to place Al's soul into the armour. In order to do that, it took my arm. Before I passed out I saw what was our mother. She was a monster, disfigured and tangled around. She was dead when by the time I had passed out from blood loss". "Days apparently went by, when I had finally woke up at Winry's house. My right arm and left leg, gone. Al was sitting by my bed. His body was gone, all that was there was an empty suit of armour." I paused for a moment and looked at Lavi. He had a sullen look on his face. "I fell into a deep depression, not eating, just starring into space as I sat in my wheel chair. All I could think about was our mother. I started to contemplate suicide. A month later coronal Roy came and visited us and offered us to join the state alchemists. I then got Winry and her grandmother to make auto-mail for my arm and leg. So a few years later for searching for the philosophers stone, here we are today". I finished speaking, and looked at him, he seemed dazed, trapped into thought. A few minutes had past and I finally gave up and rolled onto my back. "You remind me of an old friend of mine" Lavi said quietly, and his voice was thick with sadness and regret. "He tried to save his adopted father, but he ended up cursing him, and was forced to kill his father. He died a few years back though..." "What was his name?" I asked, I wanted to respect him by name. "Allen, Allen Walker" he said, his voice sounded cold, it made me feel uneasy. He finally fell asleep, as I lay there, motionless. Thinking about how much we both felt in pain. Slowly drifting into a deep sleep. * * * I awoke to Lavi clinging onto me like a teddy bear. His legs wrapped around mine and his arms wrapped around my neck. I could feel the warmth of his body pressed up against me. Oddly, it felt sorta... nice. The embarrassing part was that his..'Package' was tightly pressed onto the side on my hip. I realized this as a bright blush appeared on my cheeks. I soon stared to squirm, but it was no use, he was holding onto me to tightly. "Lavi! Wake up and get off of me!" I yelled into the red-headed teen's ear. He bolted upwards in alarm, falling out of the bed. "Oi what was that for?" Lavi complained as he stood up, rubbing his backside as he must have fallen on it. It was then I noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue and white boxers. His chest was bare, showing his nice firm muscles. My eyes just stared as his body as I felt the blush on my cheeks brighten even more at him. I finally snapped myself back into reality and lifted my gaze to his face. His face had a look of confusion, but slowly faded into a smirk. The blush must have remained on my face. "Ahh, you where clinging onto me and I couldn't move... so anyways, I'm going to...go take a shower!" I half stammered, half yelled at him as i got out from underneath the blankets. I two was wearing no shirt, just a pair of blue boxers, I quickly grabbed my clothes and speed walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I rested my back on the door as I could faintly hear him chuckle. _'Oh god, what's wrong with me?' _I thought to myself as I dropped my head in shame. I slowly pulled off my boxers and turned on the shower. I stepped in and let the water trickle over my body. It was calming and nice. I let the water pour over my face, washing away the abnormal feelings I had for Lavi. Then the door flung open and as soon as it did, it was slammed shut and the shower curtain was pulled away to the side, showing a very naked, very happy faced red-headed teen. His face showed a look of evil, with a hint of satisfaction. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I yelled at him, but he didn't listen. He stepped in and pulled the curtain closed. He pushed my up against the wall, as my breathing picked up more quickly. _'Oh dear god what is he going to do to me?'_ I thought to myself. In a swift movement his lips touched mine, crashing them down Hungary on top of as I let out a moan. He seemed pleased by this. JUST WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON WITH ME! 


End file.
